The Daily Life of Harry And Ginny Potter
by HarryPotter2012
Summary: They move home, and a series of surprises are to happen. Please review.  I do  not own the characters etc.. of this story. They all belong to J.k Rowling...  Pleasee review :   Over the next week, il try get a chapter up each day : xx


"Ooh, Harry come on!" said Ginny excitedly.

Harry was walking slowly up the path holding 3 suitcases, and he was struggling.

"Harry, this is it, our new life, together." Said Ginny gleefully. She rummaged inside her robe pocket and withdrew a small golden key. She unlocked the front door of the magnificent house which lay on a hillside, with fields of warm green grass surrounding it. The house was a beautiful two story completed with a garage, broom cupboard and chicken coup. It had 5 bedrooms and very large kitchen. The lane drew from the front yard down to the road. Many cottages in the distance filled the landscape. The large oak front door completed with a door knocker was big and bold. The oak door swung open. Ginny walked through the threshold with a struggling Harry following in her wake.

She took a large gasp of air, and sighed happily. A lovely smile flourished on her face. It was her new home, with her newly married husband, Harry Potter.

Harry stumbled into the hallway and sat down the suitcases with relief, the hallway had a golden chandelier swinging in the centre of the ceiling on the second floor. A mahogany coffee table lay against the wall, holding an over whelming supply of quills, ink and parchment, and beside it was a large golden owl cage which could fit about five owls if necessary.

"Oh Harry, look, how exciting. We can buy loads of owls now." Said Ginny enthusiastically.

"Wow, I never expected that. But to be fair honey, for the price, its good they gave it to us." Replied Harry.

The hall way had a large rug from one end to the other. It had bookshelves on each wall, and a shelf full of ancient brass measuring jugs and a collection of trophies. Ginny and harry followed through the door straight ahead of the leading them into the kitchen. It couldn't have been more opposite the hallway. It was so modern. A shiny white breakfast bar sat in the centre of the room with matching stools. A glass dining table lay at the farther end of the kitchen, gleaming with the crackling sunlight shining in from the gigantic windows. The kitchen held a wooden door lined with brand new glass and the kitchen cupboards were gleaming white, the oven was crystal clean and the high ceiling held many bright spotlights shining over surfaces.

A smaller door in the kitchen led into the laundry room. It was small and compact holding a portable washing line and a collection of laundry baskets, and a large barrel with a rack of shelves holding cleaning and conditioning potions and a large wooden baseball0like bat inside the barrel. A very small window perched on the wall beside the door. Back into the hallway, Ginny and Harry walked through another side opposite the kitchen door which led them into a spacious sitting room closed together in cosiness. It had a large fireplace with a bucket of coal and a rack of logs beside it. It had fire pokers and brushes on a stand too. It was a mahogany coloured fireplace with a collection of empty picture frames sitting on top of it with a large cream candle on either side. Opposite the fireplace there were a series of arm chairs and a large 3-seater matching couch. They were cream and maroon lined with fine lace. A large soft, silk and heavenly cream circular rug lay in the centre of the floor. The walls were lined with golden embroidered picture frames and various paintings.

"This house looks great Harry." said Ginny happily.

"Yea, its beautifully decorated I must say."replied Harry.

"Lets go upstairs," said Ginny excitedly.

They marched up the golden staircase as it twisted around while they walked up.

The landing was surrounded by statues, and other odd artefacts. Lots of different painting of armoured men and ladies filled the walls. The chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling filling the landing with light. Harry and Ginny glimpsed inside four rooms which had pale white walls and no furniture. They finally found their master bedroom, which had a large mahogany door.

Inside Harry and Ginny walked dreamily around it gazing at its beauty. It had large draping curtains hanging on a golden pole on each window. Their bedroom windows looked onto the hilltop view of the whole county. The scenery was breathtaking. Beneath the curtains lay a lovely velvet four poster bed with cream curtains draping from the corners, the bed had a cotton blanket at the edge with ruffles on it. The bedside lockers had oil lamps with crystal clear glass lids. There was a large rocking chair at one side of the bed with a bookshelf filled with all of the old classics. At the opposite end of the room, there was a white fluffy rug and a door which led into a large walk in wardrobe fitted with shelves, robe hangers and shoe holders and a tie rack. Ginny and Harry's new home couldn't feel more welcoming and cosy.

Ginny and Harry walked back downstairs to their suitcases. "I'll do our clothes, Harry go get the boxes from the car and put the things away." ordered Ginny.

*Harry went outside and walked out into the yard to the start of the stone lane, and opened the car door. He lifted two boxes on top of one another, which blocked his vision, and he couldn't exactly see where he was going. On his way to the house, Harry stumbled into several trees. 'Thank goodness I left the door open,' thought Harry.

Harry sat the boxes down in the hallway, and ripped them open. One box was filled with kitchen items. He lifted the box and took it into the kitchen and set it on the table. One by one, Harry packed away the goblets, plates, cutlery and cleaning liquids into the correct cupboards. Then he returned to the hallway and picked up the second box and took it into the sitting room. This box contained memorable photos of Ginny and Harry on their wedding day, another image of them on their wedding day amongst the Weasleys and Hermione, several photos of Ginny and Harry on their honeymoon in Ireland, and a picture of all of the DA back in 6th year. Harry smirked at the sight of the photos and carefully placed them in selected frames, each with a lot of care. The remaining items in the box were boxes titled such as 'Year Supply of Floo Powder' and 'One hundred matches'. Harry set these boxes on the fire place.

*Ginny lifted the suitcases, and struggled up the stairs, slipping many times but greatfully not toppling completely over. She eventually got too tired of carrying the suitcases, and trailed the suit cases by the handles behind her into her bedroom. She opened up the box which contained very special possessions of hers and Harrys. There was a large image of Harry and Ginny, Ginny withdrew her wand from her pocket, and cast a spell so the picture suddenly appeared in the golden frame above her bed. Ginny unpacked Harry's robes, ties, trousers, t-shirts and other belongings, and stacked them in their right places in the wardrobe. She did the same with her robes, hats, scarves, dresses, blouses, trousers, skirts and heels and other items. Ginny also unpacked her makeup, placed it in her beauty box and set it on the dressing table next to the window. Ginny sighed and sat down, taking in her surroundings. 'It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, birds are singing, i have a wonderful new home, and I am married to Harry Potter, can life get any better?" Ginny asked herself. Ginny picked up the remaining items and packed them away into drawers, threw the box in the bin and walked downstairs to join Harry.*

Ginny opened the door, Harry was sitting on the armchair reading a note that he had found. As Ginny walked in, Harry felt her eye meeting the piece of parchment. "The letter mum wrote to Snape," said Harry blushing.

"Oh okay," said Ginny smiling, "We need to go to get food Harry, Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Hannah, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Annie will be arriving at 6pm." said Ginny pointing at her fingers while listing her family.

Harry got up from the armchair and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders; he kissed her quickly and led her outside. Ginny locked the door with the key and returned the key into her pocket. They jumped into the car and drove off down the lane.

"Wait Harry, What's closer to here, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny still unfamiliar with her surroundings.  
>"Um..." Harry hesitated, He didn't really think about that.<p>

Ginny pulled a map out of the glove compartment and scanned it. "Aha, Hogsmeade it is...No Harry, left!" said Ginny laughing.

Harry swerved the car around and turned in the other direction. "oops," Said Harry laughing now too.

"I think I'm going to like this Harry, you know, married life." said Ginny sweetly.

Harry steered with one hand and pulled Ginny into a quick cuddle. "Me too," he replied.

Harry parked the car at the end of the street, and put a disillusioning charm on it. Ginny joined him and together, they walked up through Hogsmeade Main Street.

Firstly, they went into Animal Alcove, and purchased some owl treats. Secondly they walked into the three broomsticks, and bought a large supply of fire whisky, butterbeer and pumpkin juice then lastly, they went into Madam Poudifoot's shop on the opposite side of her cafe.

They bought a variety of foods, including pastries and desserts. They bought several chicken fillets and meat, carrots, potatoes, turnips and parsnips.

They walked down the street back to the car carrying their shopping bags. Harry took of the disillusioning charm and unlocked the car door and opened it for Ginny while she put the shopping bags in the boot.

They returned home at four. Ginny carried her shopping bags into the kitchen and began to cook a splendid meal for her guests that were to arrive in 2 hours meanwhile Harry found their broomsticks on the car floor, and took them into the broom cupboard outside in the yard beside the hen coops and began to polish and trim them.

Half an hour later, Ginny peeped her head out the kitchen window. "Harry dear! Where have you got to?"she shouted.

"I'm in the broom cupboard Ginny, I'm almost done." He replied.

"Can you help me chop the vegetables please?" she bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, coming now." He said getting up off his stool and returning to the house.

He appeared in the kitchen moments later and found a knife and chopping board, and he gathered up a few vegetables. He pulled out his wand and muttered a charm under his breath. The vegetables began to peel and chop themselves while Harry sat on a stool watching his beautiful wife panicking and flustering about the kitchen. He sat here contented for moments on end.

"Harry, will you please do something useful, here!"She said, handing harry a broken plate, "repair it dear."

Harry took to repairing the plate instantly. He felt quite manly being asked to mend things. He took out his wand and said, "repairo."


End file.
